


Soul Searching

by Bleak_Existence1496



Series: The Long Road to Recovery [3]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coping, Happy Ending, M/M, Soul-Searching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleak_Existence1496/pseuds/Bleak_Existence1496
Summary: Venom is back, but everything isn't alright just yet.





	Soul Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment for the series again not proofed. I hope you enjoy this one. There could two or three more in this series then it will be done.

We sit on the sofa just quietly sitting basking in the warmth of being back together. Eddie cancelled the interview he had to spend the day home. He told them that it was a bad day for him. We get why he said that now, after being apart for a year it will be hard to get used to the noise.

“No, Vee, the noise isn't why I cancelled. I cancelled because I don't want to have our first day back together ruined by some asshole. This is our day to just enjoy being back together.” He explains. We form outside of him to nuzzle close to his neck. This is what we missed the most, just the feeling of being whole.

“I missed it as well, Ven. It was too quiet without you, too lonely.” He presses, as he nuzzles us back. There is a feeling of sorrow still hiding in his mind, we will make it better. 

“My Eddie, I did not eat a single person, just many fish and some cats that tried to eat us first.” We explain. He laughs softly with a look of fondness. He leans close kissing the top of our head.

“I am proud of you, my Venom. I was worried you had died and that I would never get to feel you again.” He says as tears roll down his cheeks. More tears follow which turn into full body wracking sobs. We pull far enough away to form a torso and pull him close, like we saw the other humans do. We wipe away the tears as quickly as we can. We hold Eddie close rubbing his back and send as much love as we can to him.

“I love you, Eddie. I missed you so much.” We whisper pressing our face into the spot between his neck and shoulder. The loop of sorrow and love just echos through us as we both cry and hug one another causes us to stay here longer than we originally wanted.

As time passes we grow hungry, yet say nothing about it, till Eddie looks at us.

“Vee, we're hungry. Let's call Annie and Dan. They'll want to see you too.” He quips with another kiss to our head. We feel a sense of fondness wash over us as we stand to get ready. We sink back within him which caused a panic.

“Still here, my love, just easier to move like this.” We respond this does little to comfort him so we peel back showing a head. He calms down as we nuzzle him. 

“Sorry, I know you're still here, it's just hard to remember you're not gone.” He says reaching for several small bottles. We watch as he takes a pill from each and take them.

“Eddie, what are those for?” We ask letting a tendril slip out to poke the bottles and turn them so we can read the labels.

“They're meant to help me,” he pauses, “when you were gone it was bad. For about three months I did nothing but drink, smoke, and seek out others to lay with. It was after Annie stopped by and talked to me I relaized it was doing something wrong.” The silence that follows is unnerving.

“As long as you are better now.” We say pooling out to nuzzle him. He smiles and nuzzles back then goes to get dressed. We stare at the bottles reading them. There is medication for depression, anxitiy, paranoia, chemical replacements, and a sleeping aid. We turn to examine Eddie's face, the dark bags under his eyes when we first met are less noticable. The stubble we loved is gone now too, we run our tounge over his chin, which makes him laugh and push us away. We chuckle and lick his cheek again. This starts a war between us ending up with us giving Eddie the victory. He laughs and kisses our head.

He dresses in a pair of jeans that hug his rump nicely, a clean black and white tee shirt that looks similar to us.

“Eddie, this shirt looks like us.” We chirp in excitement.

“Yeah, Vee I missed you so much, so I had a shirt made that looks like you. It goes well with my jacket for our bike.” the tone in his voice makes us swell with pride and love. He finishes getting dressed and heads for the door.

“Helmet Eddie.”

“I...don't have one anymore, Ven.” The reply gives us a pause then we shift to form a helmet for him. Our face gives us a rather interesting design.

“We are your helmet now, my world.” There is a sudden flash of worry, which is quickly replaced with love. 

“Sounds good, saves us money for food.” We head out to the garage where the sleek black bike rest. We purr at the sight as memories of our first ride on it passes through the us. Eddie chuckles giving us more memories to see of him riding through the countryside and through the city. 

“We should go for a ride soon.” We trill loudly as Eddie seats himself. We head for Annie's place, through the ride we feel ourselves begin to grow tired and the world begins to grow fuzzy.

Once we reach our destination we can barely our form or even stay awake.

“Ven?” Eddie sounds worried and scared.

“Tired, Eddie.” The reply makes me frown. I stand in front of the door to Annie's waiting.

“Want me to go home?” I ask hoping he is fine.

“No, want to see Anne and Dan. Can make it then sleep been too long taking any form.” The answer sets me at ease just a touch.

“Alright, when we go home you can sleep while I work okay?” I offer as my knuckles meet the door. The answer is quick with Dan standing there looking us over.

“I heard you cancelled your interview today. Why?” His rapid fire question doesn't give me time to even say hi.

“Well, something came up and it is one year since that day.” I say, as my hand goes to my chest. I can feel Venom moving slowly under my touch.

“Eddie, he is gone, it's time to move on.” He says trying to be gentle. I close my eyes taking a deep breath. Venom slips a tendril out from my hand to form a tiny hand to flip Dan off. Dan stares in shock then pulls us in. 

“First off rude. Second how?” He asks as Vee slides back in me. 

“He didn't give up and fought to get here. I wanted to show you and Annie, since this past year you two have been a big help.” I explain skipping over Venom's little stunt. I feel him go still and silent. Freezing my hands rush to my chest in a panic, this makes Dan grow still.

“Is he eating your heart? Eddie we need to get him out of you.” He says rushing to get his keys.

“No, he has gone still….. quiet….too quiet. Dan did he come home to die?” I ask feeling tears roll down my face as my knees give out. Dan catches me easing the fall. 

“Eddie, breath in slowly, hold, count to ten, then out slowly. Remember like Dr. Dois said, it's alright. I have your spare pills here.” He rushes off to get the spares. I chuctch at my chest trying to pull Venom out to check on him, my shirt protects the flesh long enough for Dan to come back. He hovers around me not touching in case it makes things worse. 

Agonizing minutes pass as Venom is just still quiet, then he shifts. Oh gods above he shifts. The breath that leaves my lungs forces me to curl in a ball sobbing. Dan is right there gentle touches and soft words comforting me.

“He is alive still,” I pause feeling him go still again, “Dan what is happening to him. He was fine this morning.” Dan frowns helping me to the sofa. Once seated he brings me a glass of water and my pills. Staring at the oblong compressed powder flickers an idea. 

“Eddie, you need to take them. They help you that's why you have them.” He says pushing them into my hand.

“It's the pills, the pills caused this. They're the only thing I've changed in the past year. Dan I can't take them if they're going to hurt Ven. I can't.” I say putting the pills down. Dan frowns in thought then sighs.

“Tomorrow, don't take any of them and if he doesn't act like he is now then it is the pills, if he keeps this way then.” He let's the sentence hang in the air with full intent of knowing I got it. Nodding I rub my chest as it tightens from my own fear and not Venom acting up. 

Dan and I sit talking for a while till Anne gets home. She is shocked to see me here, but opening accepts Venom being back even without proof.

“So, you think the pills are making him lethargic?” She asks fork full of steak. I nod digging into my own rare steak the hunger from before coming back.

“Yeah, he was fine until about ten minutes after I took them. I mean some of them couldn't hurt to continue to take, like them chemical replacements and vitamins. But the others could be the issue.” I say after swallowing four bites. She nods looking at Dan.

“I won't know anything until tomorrow and after I run some tests,” He responds, “But Eddie in case he is not going to make it, I want you to be ready. You've make such a great recovery, that I'm afraid that this could set you back months.” He continues with an air of worry and kindness. I stop eating to look at my food there is no sound that leaves as I stand. Turning I walk to the door. Anne rushes to my side.

“Eddie, we just don't want to see you back in the place you were. This is just in case the worse comes out of this.” She cautions. Dan walks up in a manner you would treat a large feral cat.

“Eddie, wait let us back you a doggie bag.” He says offering a smile. Nodding I stand by the door waiting. They both look at each other then go to pack me up some of the leftovers. Taking them and my leave I head outside the city and ride till the moon reaches its peak. Stopping i find my eyes looking towards the sky. 

“If you do die, I'm glad you came home. I don't want you to be alone if that were to pass.” I say rubbing my chest. Sliding off the bike I lay on the grass staring at the stars. My mind races nothing staying long enough for me to catch it. Tears roll down my face once again I feel burn of fear and sorrow running through my veins.

“I wouldn't forget you, I can't forget you. You saved my life twice and helped me find something to live for. I only gave you a body to hide in from this planet. You could have picked anyone, but you picked me, you came back to me. Venom this world is shite and will always be shite, life is worse. Mine hasn't been the greatest, my mom passed when I was a kid and my dad is an abusive asshole. He would rather me die than carry his name. I lost the someone I thought I would spend my life with,” ragged breaths leave me as old shoved down memories slowly rise up, “But you came into my life and gods we saved the world. You don't even know that you gave me the best thing to live for, you. I lived for you doing the best I could. I was good to show you I could be good even without you, it hurt, but I did it. I know now that if you had to pass I would never let the memory of you die. I don't know if I could ever find someone to fill the hole you leave behind, and I hope to never find that person.” My words spill from my lips as tears soak the ground around me. The stars twinkle happily above me only making this harder.

“Venom, don't leave me alone again. If you go take me with you,” I whisper, “Wherever you go please take me with you. This world could never give me what you gave me.” 

“What is that Eddie?” His question fills my mind making my heart race wildly as more tears roll. Tendrils spring out to wipe them away.

“A love that is my own to hold. A love that could never be replaced. A love that suprasses everything this world has to offer.” I reply. He forms a head and bobs in front of my face. 

“Eddie.” He starts, but I cut him off.

“You are the one thing in this shite world that even when everyone turned away walked right to me and didn't let go. You traveled around looking for me. You didn't eat a human even bad ones. You are the one great love I get in this life and I hope I am yours.” My lungs hurt from not breathing, but I mean every word and so much more than I could even begin to speak. He stares at me eyes wide then licks my cheeks chasing away my tears.

“You are my one big love, Eddie. I will always come home to you,” I smile hearing him speak about himself in first person, “We are Venom and we are good. We are whole.” He continues nuzzling my neck now. Closing off my sight I just feel him moving about in and around me. This is what I was missing the whole time and gods know I will never let this go again. 

“I love you Venom.” I say kissing his head.

In this life you are given one big love that always fills a hole you never knew you had and to find one that is yours and you are their's is rare. Sometimes it takes losing them to see this and it takes a miracle for them to come back, and a bit soul searching never hurts either. I found my one big love a year ago and lost them the same time, but they came back, and I'll be damned if I ever let them go again, heaven or hell can't make me leave this behind.

“I love you too Eddie, till every star dies, I love you.”

“I love you till end of time and beyond that.”


End file.
